


Hello you!

by Parknerandirondad



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parknerandirondad/pseuds/Parknerandirondad
Summary: Peter as a merman!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 9





	Hello you!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [caught in the water (all for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083687) by [ironxprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironxprince/pseuds/ironxprince). 



> I don’t really like this face but why not post it maybe someone else likes it.  
> Also heavily inspired by emeraldmoon’s caught in the water (all for you) I recommend you read it it’s really good!

[Merman](https://pin.it/48emRC1)

**Author's Note:**

> I am always taking requests for anything marvel! My tumblr is parknerandorondad


End file.
